Rojo the Fire Truck
Rojo the Fire Truck is the 4th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Benny *Isa *Tico *Rojo (debut) Summary Dora and Boots become firefighters and must help their friend Rojo the Red Firetruck on his first mission: save a kitten from a tree. Review Dora & Boots slide down a pole They explained to the viewer that they're visiting a fire station. Today Dora & Boots are going to meet the newest fire truck named Rojo which is spanish for red. Rojo sounds his siren. Dora thought he was a beautiful fire truck. Boots asked if he went on any rescue missions. Rojo hasn't yet but he's ready. Dora & Boots had a look at Rojo's fire fighting equipment. He had a long ladder so firefighters can climb and rescue people or animals that get stuck in high places. He also had a fire hose used for spraying water and snuffing out fires. He also had a siren because firetrucks go fast and has to sound the siren to warn other vehicles to get out of the way. After learning the fire fighting equipment, the alarm bell sounds. The alarm said that there was a kitten stuck in the big tree. Dora & Boots wanted to help. Rojo said that they can be they're firefighters. Dora & Boots climbed in. They get into their firefighting clothes and put on their seatbelts. And soon, Rojo exits the fire station. Dora & Boots wanted to know how to get to the kitten in the big tree. They ask Map and he said that they had to go through the town, past a gas station to get to the kitten in the big tree. Rojo, Dora & Boots were ready to save the kitten. They had to go through a town. All of a sudden there were 2 colored roads. One road was yellow and the other was blue. The town was on the yellow road. Rojo takes the yellow road which enters a town. When they got there, Rojo stopped and couldn't get by. Dora noticed that the town was having a parade. There were floats and people in costumes. They had to figure out a way to warn everybody to get out of Rojo's way. They used a siren to warn people to get out of the way. Once the siren sounded, the vehicles moved out of the way. Then the people in the town cheered for Rojo. Rojo leaves the town. Dora & Boots had to go past a gas station next. The gas station was on the blue road. Suddenly, a sunflower went "ayudenme, ayudenme" meaning "help me, help me". Dora told Rojo to stop and he did. Then Dora tells him that the sunflower was calling for help. The sunflower goes "I'm so thirsty, necesito agua. which meant "I need water". Dora & Boots unravel the fire hose to give the sunflower water. Water comes out of the hose and the sunflower drinks up the water. In no time she was refreshed and her leaves grew. The hose coils up on it's own. Dora & Boots get back on Rojo the firetruck and drove away. Dora & Boots cheered for Rojo as he went fast but then he slows down and gets tired. Dora & Boots wanted to know the reason Rojo is slowing down. Rojo explained that he was running out of gas. They looked at the fuel gauge. Rojo's tank was empty and had to get more fuel. Dora & Boots had to go to a gas station anyway. A gas pump fills up Rojo's tank with 10 gallons of fuel. Rojo was all fueled up and immediately left the gas station. Dora & Boots were getting close to having Rojo go to the big tree to help the kitten. The big tree was on the yellow road. But as Rojo continued his journey to the big tree, he goes flat. Dora told Rojo his tire was all out of air. Dora & Boots jumped out and inspected the flat tire. They had to fill the tire up with air. Dora checks Backpack and finds a pump. But after, Dora gets out the pump, she and Boots heard Swiper. Swiper slides down from a vine and then Dora, Boots and Rojo stop Swiper. Swiper runs away. Now, Dora & Boots had to pump up the tire. The tire gets filled up with air. And Dora puts the pump back in Backpack. Rojo is gonna try to go extra extra fast. But needed help from the viewer with his windshield wipers and the siren. There were 2 buttons of different colors. The windshield button was yellow and the siren button was blue. As Rojo drives along, he drives over a puddle and his windshield gets wet and couldn't see. The yellow button gets pressed and the winshield wipers wipes the water away making it clean. Now, there was a blue car driving on the road. Rojo had to get passed the car. The blue button gets pressed and the siren wails telling the blue car to get out of the way. After that, it started raining, the yellow button gets pressed for the 2nd time to clean the windshield after the rain stopped. Then, Rojo sees a purple jeep and had to warn it to get out of the way. The blue button gets pressed for the 2nd time and the siren wails telling the purple jeep to get out of the way. After cleaning the windshield and telling the cars to get out of the way, Rojo finally approaches the big tree. There was Benny, Isa and Tico. They looked up and saw the kitten stuck in the big tree. Dora & Boots had to get something to rescue the kitten. They used a ladder. Boots decides to climb up the ladder to rescue the kitten. But then, Boots couldn't reach. Rojo wiggles his ladder handle and tells Dora to turn it. Dora did so and as she turned the handle, the ladder expanded longer and longer. Now, Boots can reach and rescue the kitten from the big tree. After Boots rescued the kitten, the ladders shrinks and he jumps off with the kitten in his hands. Boots introduced the kitten to Rojo who saved him. Rojo giggles and couldn't have done it without Dora, Boots and the viewer. And that was how Dora & Boots helped Rojo went on his first rescue mission to save a kitten from the big tree. Trivia *Dora & Boots dress like firefighters in this episode. *2 colored roads of yellow and blue appear each time Dora, Boots and Rojo approach a place. *This episode plus "Job Day", "Doctor Dora", "Pinto the Pony Express", "A Letter For Swiper", "Super Spies" and "Journey to the Purple Planet" could've been made into a DVD which could be titled "Dora & Boots on the job". *This is the 30th episode of the show. Character Find Wizzle Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes